Having exceeded our accrual requirements, we propose to continue the Main Line Health (MLH) Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP), a consortium of clinical oncology research programs at The Bryn Mawr Hospital, The Lankenau Hospital and Paoli Memorial Hospital. These three acute care hospitals are part of the Main Line Health System whose primary service area extends from the western and northewestern portions of Philadelphia into suburban Montgomery, Delaware, and Chester Counties. The service area represents a population of approximately one million people of which 15 percent are age 65 or older, 53 percent are female, and 21 percent are black. Collectively, the hospitals have 13 medical oncologists, two gynecologic oncologists, six surgical oncologists, and sevenradiation oncologists who are more than 2,000 cancer patients, or 30 percent of the new cancer patients in our service area, each year. During the proposed five year period, we will continue to develop and expand our programs, to identify those in the community at risk for developing cancer, to increase ties with the growing primary care physician population, and to further expand involvement with minority communities in order to increase access and participation in cancer treatment clinical trials and cancer prevention studies. These efforts will continue to provide the community with access to state-of-the-art cancer management.